Otokozuki no Kiga
by shotgunhero
Summary: The Rukongai is plagued by an outbreak of mysterious disappearances, and a young girl gets more than she bargained for when she is plunged into a conspiracy that threatens the entire existence of Soul Society. Will she be able to change her fate, or will she remain a mere pawn in Aizen's scheme?
1. Chapter 1

**Turn and fight, child.** A disembodied voice reverberated in her mind. She didn't question it, she just answered.

"No." She pushed herself tighter against the tree. She wanted to bury herself inside it, become a part of it. Then, maybe he wouldn't notice her. Maybe, he would search elsewhere. It was a vain attempt, she knew. Wherever she hid, he knew. Wherever she ran, he followed.

**Then tell me why you picked up this sword?** She didn't know. She couldn't say. It was an act of desperation that pried the katana from those lifeless hands. But in truth, the answer was simple.

"I don't want to die," she whispered. It was a frantic adrenalin that sustained her this long. The will to live was an instinctual drive that pushed her to inconceivable lengths to meet that purpose.

**Then face your opponent, and kill him**_._ Its directive was simple, absolute, and her body responded mechanically. Her fear bled away into the echoes of its command, and in its place grew grim comprehension.

She knew. She understood. All other options had been exhausted. It was a truth, that in her fear, she tried to ignore. Deny, but she had known the moment she clutched her pilfered sword. This battle was the inevitable conclusion. Escape had never been an option. She could hear his rapid movements drawing closer. She could no longer cower in fear. She closed her eyes, took a steadying breath, and adjusted her grip on her sword.

"Where'd ya get that Zanpakuto?" A lilting drawl broke her concentration.

Her eyes snapped open. A fox faced adolescent stood alone in the forest clearing. His face was split in a wide, mocking grin, a short wakizashi hung lazily in his right hand. He might look like just a boy, but she knew better. He wore the Shihakusho, the uniform of the Shinigami, like the one who hunted her. She did not answer, merely narrowed her eyes. His head cocked to the side, and his grin seemed to grow even wider.

"Tsk, tsk. Ya oughtta be more polite, girlie-chan," the boy admonished almost playfully.

"My name isn't girlie-chan," she said flatly. "I am Zaraki no Usagi. Please prepare yourself." She leveled her Zanpakuto at the boy's chest.

"_Yare, yare._ What a scary expression, Usa-chan," the boy drawled. He shook his head in mock fear, and swung his short blade around gracefully to meet hers. He slid his wakizashi up the length of her blade, closing the gap between them until his face was next to hers.

"It doesn't look right on such a pretty lil' face like yers," the boy crooned, his breath hot on her cheek. His proximity formed a knot in her throat, and anger twisted in her stomach. His soft mocking laughter filled her ear, as he backed away slightly, still uncomfortably close.

"Back off, Gin! The girl's mine!" A voice bellowed through the clearing, accompanied by the sound of snapping underbrush. The Shinigami-child tilted his head in appraisal.

"Naw, I don't think I will," the boy called Gin answered, his voice a lazy drawl.

"What's it to you anyway? There will be more than enough left for Taichou when I'm done with her," the Shinigami leered suggestively behind her. "She was a hard one to catch. I chased her little ass all over Zaraki. I think I ought to be rewarded for all my hard work." The sound of his dark laughter turned her stomach. Gin snorted in contempt, his grin melted into a frown.

"Sorry, but I think I like this one," Gin said. "Now, ya better run along, Usa-chan, before something bad happens." The boy turned his broad grin towards the girl. He tilted his head, briefly, in a gesture for her to leave.

"Damn you, Gin! That little bitch isn't going anywhere. I'm not letting her get away from me again!"

His roar of rage filled her ears, as if it were loud enough to drown out any other sound. Suddenly, the world stood still. The shock overwhelmed the pain. Her fingers closed around his blade, now jutting from her chest, a red river flowed out onto her tattered yukata. Her eyes drifted up to the Shinigami-child now splattered in her blood. The grin had fallen from his face, icy orbs wide in disbelief equal to her own.

"Ikorose, Shinsou." Gin's voice was quiet as a whisper; meaningless words fell from his lips. Her world dissolved into darkness, succumbing to the pain.

* * *

She was cold, and it was difficult to breathe.

_Is this what dying feels like?_ Usagi wondered. Her memory was clouded, merely a vague recollection of agony remained. A single lucid vision appeared in her mind, the face of a silver-haired boy with pale blue eyes. She turned her head to search for him. Maybe he would know where she was, what had happened.

The imperfections in the cold stone beneath her bit into her back painfully as she moved. She could hardly see in the pitch-black darkness. A musty stench assaulted her senses, reminding her of the caves she explored in her early days within the Soul Society. With a groan, she rose from the ground. Her body ached as if she had run a marathon. As if triggered by the residual fatigue, the floodgates of her mind burst open. Images of the forest and her desperate flight snapped into focus. She ran her hand across her chest, feeling for the wound that would surely be there. It returned empty-handed. Her brows furrowed in confusion. It was not as if she were upset, more baffled, by its absence.

"She's still breathing, Taichou! What do you want to do with her?" a man's voice reverberated around her.

"Gin? Is that you?" she called out. Her voice echoed back. She stumbled blindly until her hand met with moist stone.

"Take her to Squad Four," another voice said. With her hand on the wall to maintain her bearing, she turned to follow the source of the voices.

"Hai, Taichou. What about this Zanpakuto? We found it with the girl. I think it's one of ours. Hayato still had an asauchi, and he is the only one not to report in at the rendezvous point, sir," the first voice said. Usagi moved farther into the darkness.

"Take it, too," Taichou responded. "We will sort this all out back at the barracks. You're dismissed." The floor grew uneven, and she carefully picked her way through the gloom. The darkness constricted around her, a suffocating weight pressed on her chest. Her breathing became shallow, but she pushed on. She couldn't say if she was getting closer or farther away from the men. The warbling echoes were disorienting. She stumbled deeper into the void.

The pungent aroma of decay unexpectedly filled her nose, and she staggered backwards. Coughing, her hand closed over her mouth as nausea roiled in her belly. Her foot caught on a protrusion in the stone floor, sending her sprawling on her back. With a grunt, she sat up. Two red orbs of light, bright with an aura of malicious hunger, pricked the absolute darkness.

**So, you have come**_. _A voice like a deep-throated growl filled her mind. Usagi screamed, and scrambled backwards on her hands and feet. Her back slammed into the cold stone of the cave wall. Her heart pounded a desperate cry to flee, but her limbs refused. She could only stare, watch, as the light grew closer, brighter.

This was what death felt like. This was terror. It was stronger than any emotion she had ever known. She thought she knew fear, before, but this was a horror more acerbic than the nameless Shinigami could ever dream of inspiring. This was paralytic. Panicked tears welled in her eyes, and she felt every bit her namesake, weak and pitiful prey. What she would not give to be stronger. She wanted never to feel this way again, the way she had in the forest, the way she felt now. Helpless.

**Why do you cower? **The growling voice was low, thick with disdain.** Stand and fight. Kill and feed. Purge and devour, until all others submit before you. Only the powerful can survive. This world has no patience for weakness. Nor do I. I will be watching. Do not disappoint me, child.**The red orbs disappeared.

"Who are you?" Usagi screamed to the void. "What do you want with me? If you're going to kill me, do it, already!" A deafening silence was the only reply. Again, her world was darkness.

* * *

**Wake up**_._ The voice was vaguely familiar to her, but from a time and place she couldn't quite recollect.

"G... Gin?" she mumbled. The waking world was just beginning to take shape around her. A dull ache seemed the only definable characteristic in this reality. Disorientation threatened to overwhelm her as her mind grasped after clarity, struggled for definition.

**Wake up. He is here.**

"Wh-Who is here?" she responded weakly, her voice gravelly. It was hard to think. A throbbing pain awakened behind her eyes. She squinted, assaulted by the raw sunlight that filtered into the room. She could barely discern a gray silhouette hovering above her.

"Ichimaru Gin?" a gentle voice mused, his laughter soft and lyrical. "No, not exactly. Although, I would be interested to know of your acquaintance with him, I bet it's quite the story. He's a mysterious one." She bolted upright at the sound of his voice. A blinding shock of pain expanded from the middle of her chest.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you." Her breath came in ragged pants. He turned, grabbing a small cup of warm tea, which he delivered to her eager hands.

"There, there. You shouldn't strain yourself so soon after such a devastating injury. You're lucky to be alive. I'm happy I came along when I did. Such strange happenings these days in the Rukongai," he sighed, shaking his head sadly. His voice was soothing, saturated with concern.

She blinked back tears of pain to get a good look at him. Her mind reeled, she tried to put all the pieces of the puzzle together, and make a logical argument for her current situation. She couldn't see how recent events could in any way explain how a Shinigami came to comfort her at her sickbed.

"Who...? Who are you? Where am I?" she asked. She thought she must look delirious, the way her eyes darted around what was, now, obviously a hospital room.

"Oh, with all the excitement it seems I have forgotten my manners. I am Aizen Sousuke, Lieutenant of Gotei Thirteen's Division Five," he said with a congenial, trustworthy type of smile.

The glare shifted on his black framed glasses, revealing a depth of kindness, which she had never known, reflected in his warm brown eyes. It seemed so genuine. She found it slightly off-putting, and did her best to hide it, writing it off as a symptom of her recent run-ins with Shinigami. She certainly didn't wish to seem ungrateful. Children in the Rukongai knew better than to overlook an opportunity when it so clearly presented itself. The fact that she remained alive was not lost on her. If these Shinigami wanted her dead, she was sure there had been plenty of opportunities when was unconscious. In fact, they could have simply left her for dead.

"I am sorry, Aizen-sama. It has been difficult to get my bearings with all that's happened," she said. "I am Zaraki no Usagi. Thank you for all the kindness that you have shown me, Aizen-sama. I owe you my life." She must have said something funny, because the young lieutenant chuckled softly.

"My, you're quite the dour one. You would even give Kira-kun a run for his money," he said, laughing. "And there is no need to thank me. It was through the efforts of Unohana-Taichou that you live today. I can only take responsibility for being at the right place at the right time."

"Well, thank you all the same, Aizen-sama," she said, bowing forward as much as her injury would allow. "Do you know what's going to happen to me?"

"Hmmm... That's a good question indeed, Usagi-chan. It is among the reasons that I came here today. Although, the answer is entirely up to you," he said thoughtfully. He looked to her with a quiet curiosity.

"You see, during your treatment, Unohana-Taichou brought it to the attention of Seireitei that you possess a great deal of spiritual pressure." He paused gauging her reaction. She had never heard of this before, and it must have shown given Lieutenant Aizen's response. "I see you are confused. You must have noticed you're unique from others around you in the Rukongai."

She nodded. She knew she was different from a lot of other people. She knew hunger, and that alone was enough to set her apart. The majority of people in the Rukongai didn't require food to live. They only ate to fulfill a long established habit, harkening back to their days among living. Not Usagi, she felt the pangs of hunger right down to her very soul, an appetite that never stopped gnawing at her. "Because I need to eat..."

He nodded with an encouraging smile. "Yes, the fact that you get hungry is a symptom of your spiritual pressure. Eating is what sustains the strength of your reiatsu. Shinigami, like myself, with training are able to sense the reiastu of others that possess it. I am embarrassed to admit, when we found you, I was unable to sense it within you." A frown flickered briefly across his face. It reminded her of a cloud quickly passing over the sun. "But you were very weak. Thankfully, Unohana-Taichou was able to restore a portion of your spiritual pressure."

"Now, returning to your question. The possession of spiritual pressure is the main differentiating characteristic between Shinigami and other souls found within the Soul Society. However, raw spiritual pressure is not enough, one must undergo years of discipline and training to possess the skills necessary to uphold the duties of a Soul Reaper. It is a grave responsibility, but it is an invitation that the Captain-Commander, himself, has decided to extend to you, Usagi-chan. It is quite an honor."

"What happens if I don't want to be a Shinigami?" she asked, shifting uncomfortably. Each moment that passed seem to complicate her life even more. She wanted little more than to grab her scavenged sword and head back to Zaraki. With that she would be strong enough to carve out a decent existence. Zaraki was a cutthroat district, but it was the devil she knew.

"You can leave if that's what you really want. Personally, I hope you decide to stay," the young lieutenant said, smiling. "I think you would be a wonderful addition to my squad."

She ran her hand through her long white hair, which, for the first time in her life was silky and clean. She certainly had a lot to think about. Aizen-Fukutaichou was kind to her, not only had he saved her life, but also come to check in on her wellbeing as she recovered. She felt indebted to him for that, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that tugged at the back of her mind. She spent her whole life scrutinizing each person's every action, trying to pick out the ulterior motives. She didn't live in a world where the possibility of a simple act of kindness could exist. That was a dangerous breed of hope.

"I understand that this may be a difficult decision for you, and it isn't a conclusion any one expects you to arrive at in a single conversation," Aizen-Fukutaichou continued. "If you would like, I could ask Unohana-Taichou for permission to release you into my custody for the afternoon. It will provide you with the opportunity to see what the Gotei Thirteen can offer."

* * *

Usagi rose from her cot, and slid her Zanpakuto into the front of her white obi. She tried to catch her reflection in the window. Usagi figured she must be a somber sight indeed. She was dressed all in white from head to toe, a white yukata, white obi, and white tabi socks. She wondered what the gang from Zaraki would say if they saw her now. Chances were pretty good that they'd try to rob her, dressed as she was like some noble's brat. It wouldn't even matter that she was older, almost a head taller than the biggest of them. They wouldn't care. She looked like easy pickings.

Usagi sighed in frustration as she raked her fingers through the tangles in her long white hair. It felt a little greasy. Those Shinigami would probably demand she take another bath. They were always harping on her.

_You need to take a bath or your pretty hair will get dirty, Usa-chan. Don't fidget so much, Usa-chan. You'd be so much prettier if you didn't open your mouth so wide, Usa-chan_. It was infuriating! She didn't understand how these nobles could handle a life with so many rules. Usagi stretched and yawned widely. It was almost midday and she had yet to leave her room.

She was growing soft here. Only a week had passed since Aizen-Fukutaichou found her near death in the forest, and she already owned more clothes now than she could remember ever possessing. The small closet in her room was filled with them, a yukata and a pair of socks for every day of the week, and a couple of obi, too! A part of her wanted to stay in Seireitei, forever, just like Aizen-Fukutaichou wanted. But another part of her craved some kind of excitement. The narrow streets of Zaraki were always bustling with activity. There was always running, chasing, living, dying. Here, no one ran, no one ever yelled, and most certainly no one ever died. They all just magically got better.

_It's not magic, baka, its Kido_, Yamada-Fukutaichou's voice echoed in her mind. In the absence of something better to do, she followed the terse lieutenant around like a little white shadow, watching him as he worked on the injured Shinigami that filtered through the hospital. Seinoske-sama didn't like her much. He said he had better things to do than answer her constant barrage of stupid questions. After all, he was Fukutaicho of Division Four, not some babysitter.

Usagi didn't mind if he acted like a jerk. He was better than listening to those simpering fools of the Shinigami Women's Association correct her every move. With the way they acted, you'd almost think she was betrothed to their precious Kuchiki Byakuya, who ranked second in the Shinigami Women's Association's poll for Future Most Eligible Bachelor, only slightly behind the young Ukitake Jushiro. Evidently, First-Place-sama had a gentler disposition, even if he was a little on the sickly side. If it were up to her, she'd recommend they go after that new guy, Kenpachi. He was always around getting patched up for some injury or another, a real tough guy. These ladies needed a real man, not some sissy lordling. She even suggested so once. The look on their face was priceless!

Usagi restlessly paced her small quarters. Aizen-Fukutaicho hadn't returned since Unohana-Taichou rejected his offer to take her to the other division's barracks. She refused on the grounds that while Usagi was still in her custody that the girl's health was her personal responsibility. For as kind and gentle as the captain of the Fourth Division appeared, she was really sort of intimidating. She didn't blame Aizen-Fukutaicho for making himself scarce. If it weren't for the fact that Unohana-Taichou saw personally to her treatment, she would have done the same. Usagi wondered what was so different about her to receive such special attention, but no matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was because the Captain-Commander had allegedly taken a personal interest in her.

With an exasperated sigh, Usagi snapped open the door to her room, and stalked out into the hall. She was bound and determined to find something to do, anything to expend this excess energy. Maybe she'd run into that Kenpachi fellow, and he could show her a thing or two about fighting. As it were, her katana might as well be a walking stick for all her skill with a blade. She was anxious to wet her beak on some real action. Seinoske-sama explained that the Shinigami were responsible for maintaining the balance between the Soul Society and the world of the living by defeating powerful monsters called Hollows. Usagi was skeptical at best. She hadn't seen a trace of any Hollows. Dust bunnies were probably more of a threat than these mythical creatures.

She turned the corner, and was abruptly confronted by the familiar smile of the fifth division's young lieutenant.

"Good afternoon, Usagi-chan. I have some pleasant news," Aizen-Fukutaicho said cheerfully. "Unohana-Taichou deemed you stable enough for the visit we spoke about. I am sure that you're eager for a change of scenery. However, keep in mind that I had to promise that you would not strain yourself excessively while you are in my care. Is that something you can agree to?"

"I'll agree to just about anything right about now," the girl mumbled under her breath.

"Then follow me, Usagi-chan, and we'll be on our way," the lieutenant said chuckling.

Aizen-Fukutaichou slowly led her along the garden paths that connected the Fourth and Fifth Division compounds.

"A lovely garden, is it not?" the lieutenant asked. He paused to observe the cherry trees that lined the winding brook. Admittedly, it was more beautiful than anywhere in the Rukongai. It was as if all the beauty of the Soul Society existed behind the impenetrable walls of Seireitei, beheld by only the select few fortunate enough to live within its confines. "There are many other similar gardens within Seireitei, but I find myself partial to this one. We feel most comfortable with things familiar to us."

"It is beautiful, Aizen-Fukutaichou. You speak as if you walk the gardens often," Usagi mused softly. It was hard not to be enchanted by the natural beauty of this place. Everything about it seemed magical. The lieutenant lifted his hand, and gracefully captured a cherry blossom riding the gentle breeze. He turned with a fluid motion, and tucked the flower behind the girl's ear.

"Here, you could use a little color, Usagi-chan," he said, nodding approvingly. A pale pink dusted her cheeks, as she wondered if Aizen-Fukutaichou had intended the intimacy in the simple gesture. "And yes, I would say that I do walk in the gardens frequently. Although, I suppose I'm not unique in this. Many do. Beauty soothes the soul, so people are inclined to seek it out. Ah, but we have lingered long enough, there is much to show you, and we have yet to even arrive."

Usagi cheerfully fell into step behind her guide. She couldn't help wonder at what awaited beyond the gardens. The stone footpath turned sharply, and the short walls of the Division Five compound came into view.

"Welcome to my home, and the home of Gotei Thirteen's Division Five." Aizen-Fukutaichou strolled leisurely along the narrow, wooden walkway.

"How about a short tour?" Usagi nodded emphatically, failing to contain her enthusiasm. He chuckled softly at her display.

"This building here is the living quarters for the whole division," he explained, sliding open a shoji screen. The room was empty, save for the low fire-pit that occupied the center of the room. The walls were lined with low shelves and cabinets. "This room is unoccupied, but it gives you a little of an idea of what you can expect. It's modest, of course, but I imagine it would be much more comfortable than the room you're in now."

Usagi slipped off her geta sandals, and quickly darted into the room. She tried to imagine what it would be like to have such spacious quarters. She would probably put her futon here. She paused at a space adjacent to the fire pit. It would be important to consider what the weather would be like in the winter months. Although, it never became too cold, it would be prudent to use any available warmth the fire would offer. She drifted over to the spacious closet. There was enough space for five times the clothing that she currently possessed. It was baffling to consider that a person may require more than she already owned.

The low-seated shelves looked the appropriate size for the books she saw at the hospital. She frowned slightly. Usagi could not read, much less write. It wasn't something that came up that often in the higher districts of the Rukongai. The majority of the people there were illiterate, and the only books she had ever seen were the ones that lined the walls of Unohana-Taichou's office. She wondered how difficult this would make her life in Seireitei, if she decided to stay. She found it difficult enough to deal with all of the arbitrary rules of these fool nobles.

"Is something to your dissatisfaction, Usagi-chan?" Aizen-Fukutaicho asked as he walked into the room and stood beside her. His eyes drifted around the room, a look of confusion growing across his mild-featured face.

"No, I was just thinking. That's all. Those shelves, they're for books, right?" Usagi asked. He nodded, his expression softened as realization dawned on him.

"I guess it's probably not a surprise, seeing that I'm just some kid from the streets, but I don't know how to read. I know you want me to stay, but it's hard to feel like I really belong here, Aizen-sama," she said softly. She could taste the salty swell of tears welling in her throat. She looked at the floor, too embarrassed for eye contact. It was almost humorous, her newfound feelings of inadequacy. Perhaps, she had grown softer than she realized. At this rate, she wouldn't last a day on the streets.

She could feel the pressure of his hand on her shoulder, a reassuring contact. His finger pressed beneath her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his. His honey-brown eyes filled with warmth and understanding.

"You worry too much, Usa-chan. Not everyone in Seireitei has the benefit of a noble birth. In fact, the majority does not. You will see it doesn't matter so much where you come from. The moment you passed through those gates, you held the power over your own destiny. You have a great potential, Usagi. If you will excuse my opinion, I think you could really change the Soul Society for the better, but that depends on you. If you do not allow your past to define your future, the power inside you can improve the lives of many, rather than the life of one. Can the same be said if you were to return to the streets?"

"I don't… I don't know, Aizen-sama. It's hard to believe that someone such as myself could change anything in Zaraki, much less Seireitei. But… But I think I want to try. It's not like Zaraki won't take me back if I'm not successful," Usagi said, laughing softly.

Zaraki wasn't known for its scruples when it came to its citizens. There were very few districts more crass and dangerous. If being the dregs of the Soul Society were all she had to look forward to if she returned, it wouldn't do to give up on a better life before she even tried. Who knows? Maybe Aizen-Fukutaicho saw strength in her that she didn't realize she possessed. Maybe he was just filling her mind with idle fantasies of greatness as some sort of recruiting tactic. Either way, it was abundantly clear to Usagi that if she passed up this chance, she was more the fool for doing so. She had the opportunity at a life that people in any district of the Rukongai could not begin to imagine. Perhaps it really was time to leave her past behind.

"That's the spirit! How about we continue on with our little tour? I agreed to have you back by dusk, and we wouldn't want to anger Unohana-Taichou, now would we?" Aizen-Fukutaicho said. His eyes widened slightly in reference to Division Four's captain. Usagi stifled a giggle and followed after the lieutenant as he made his way down the path.

"See that building there?" he said as he pointed to a building ahead, partially shielded from view by the living quarters. "That is the administration building. The office I share with my captain is along the south wall. The lower seated officers of my division have offices towards the north. It is the heart of this division's operations. The Fifth Division functions as a tactical auxiliary force in the face of impending threats to the Soul Society. Often times, we are called to deal with problems that arise in the Rukongai. This could be limited to situations involving domestic threats, riots and such, or external threats such as invasion or Hollow attacks. Although, the latter is a rare occurrence, we train daily to minimize any damage in the event that it does take place."

"What kinds of duties are expected of your officers?" Usagi asked.

"Ah, good question, Usagi-chan. Many of the officers are expected to lead small tactical forces in the event of a threat. After the situation is resolved, reports are compiled and reviewed by my captain or myself. A seated officer is expected to have excellent written and verbal communication skills, as well as adequate leadership abilities," Aizen-Fukutaichou explained. "I suppose the same could be said for all the other divisions, as well, including the Fourth and Twelfth."

"Including the Fourth and Twelfth?" Usagi asked.

"The Fourth and Twelfth divisions have unique responsibilities. The Fourth Division, as you may have already seen, is the medical and supply division. They focus on relief efforts to those Shinigami injured in the field. The Twelfth division is the research and technology division. They specialize in developing new technologies to assist Shinigami in achieving their goals, both in the Soul Society and the living world," Aizen-Fukutaichou explained.

Aizen-Fukutaichou turned before reaching the administrative building. The buildings gave way to a large courtyard, dominated by a training field. This was her first sight of the squad members. A small cluster of Shinigami stood beneath a tree, their attention focused on the two figures sparring in the center of the field. As they grew closer, Usagi spotted the boy she had met in the forest a week ago. The lieutenant paused to watch his subordinates spar. The Zanpakuto Gin carried looked differently than it had that night. Instead of the short wakizashi sword, it was long and thin, almost too long for his diminutive height. Maybe he had two? Did Shinigami have two Zanpakuto?

"Do you recognize anyone?" the lieutenant whispered.

"Yes, that short one there is Gin. I'd recognize him anywhere," she said with a soft smile. She watched, mesmerized by the boy's fluid motions as he swayed through the stances with an easy grace, deflecting an attack here, countering there. It was almost like a dance.

"Yes. He does stand out, doesn't he? I suspected your Gin and my Gin were one and the same," Aizen said.

"I didn't know that he was a member of your division, Aizen-Fukutaicho," Usagi said.

"I was very fortunate that he chose to join my squad. He is a protégé, you know. He is one of the youngest to graduate from the academy for many centuries, and even more praiseworthy, he is the youngest known Shinigami to ever achieve Shikai," the lieutenant boasted. "You speak of him with such familiarity, you must have known him for quite some time, no?"

"Actually, I met him–," Usagi began to explain only to be cut-off by a loud call from the training yard. A frown passed briefly across the lieutenant's face, before it broke into an amused smile.

"Oi, Usa-chan!" Gin shouted, jogging over to her and his commanding officer. He still had that stupid grin plastered on his face. Usagi fought the urge to rub her cheeks. They were starting to hurt on his behalf. "I'm offended. Ya just gonna stop without saying hello ta an old friend? I thought I meant more ta ya than that, but I guess now that yer spendin' all yer time with these high and mighty types, it's easy fer ya ta forget about lil' ole Gin."

_What is he talking about? _ Usagi thought. She'd only known for a week, if you could call meeting a person once really knowing them. Something about his demeanor seemed unusual, as if this were an intentional feint. He was hiding something, what she didn't know, but any street kid knew this game. No one got away every time, and there were plenty of times she'd talked her way out of a bad situation.

**Be wary, child. All is not as it seems**_, _a deep growling voice echoed in her mind.

Soon, the puzzle pieces began to fit together, but there were still too many missing for her liking. She frowned as she recalled the words spoken by the man who nearly killed her. _There will be more than enough left for Taichou when I'm done with her..._ While Aizen-Fukutaichou was very kind to her, she couldn't shake her growing suspicions that he was somehow involved. However, she couldn't explain what Aizen-Fukutaichou could have wanted with her then? He hadn't even known she existed at the time, had he? Perhaps it was just a strange coincidence. If so, what did Gin have to gain by lying to his superior officer like that? Was there a connection? Or was he just mocking her? It seemed unlikely. He was relying on her to back up his story. It was obvious that he knew something she did not, and the moment she had him alone, she was going to get her explanation.

"Hardly," Usagi jeered, trying to keep up the appearance that she was irritated with him. "As if I could forget someone as annoying as you."

"What kind of way is that ta treat yer long-lost friend?" Gin scoffed, cocking his head, his grinned widened impossibly.

"Now, now. No need for tempers to flare. Gin, I take it you have known Usagi-chan for some time," Aizen-Fukutaichou said.

"Oh, yeah, Usa-chan an' I go way back. Isn't that right, Oo-sa-chan?" Gin drawled, dragging out the syllables in her name mockingly. Usagi rolled her eyes, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Will you knock it off already, Gin? Like the years back in the Rukongai weren't enough time spent dealing with your crap," she replied with a quick devilish smile, which she slowly withered when she turned her gaze towards the lieutenant. She swallowed hard for emphasis, schooling her features to reflect embarrassment. Years of experience had forged her into an excellent actress. "Oh, my apologies, Aizen-sama. I shouldn't uh… behave so coarsely in front of you."

"Not necessary. It's interesting to see this side of you. Who knew you could be so spirited?" he replied, chuckling.

"Anyway, it was good to see you again, Gin. I'm glad to see you're doing ok. I… I missed you. It just wasn't the same after you left. You know, you could have said something. Maybe told me where you went," she said softly, her voice laden with hurt. In her mind, Gin was one of the boys that she used to run with in Zaraki. Someone she'd known for years, someone she'd depended on and who'd depended on her. The best way to lie convincingly was to accept it as truth.

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama. Do you think that, maybe, it would be all right if Gin could come see me down at the hospital when he has some free time? He has a lot of explaining to do," she said pointedly, narrowing her eyes at boy before them.

"Oh yes, of course. What my squad members do in their personal time is their own business," Aizen responded.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," she said, bowing slightly to the lieutenant "Take care of yourself, Gin, and I hope to see you around, ok?" The grin never faltered on his face, if anything it seemed to grow so wide his eyes closed.

"Ya can count on it, Usa-chan. See ya later, Aizen-Fukutaichou," the boy said, waving as he retreated towards the living quarters.

Usagi looked over to the lieutenant, hoping her act had convinced the man. She found him staring off into the sky.

"It's already getting to be late afternoon, and I wanted to do a little training with you before I gave you back to Unohana," he said.

"Training? Like what Gin was doing?" Usagi asked, barely able to contain her budding excitement.

"Unfortunately, no. Unohana would have my head if you came back in any condition other than what you left in, but I couldn't let you leave empty-handed," Aizen-Fukutaicho said conspiratorially as he led her to the training yard.

"Please, sit," Aizen-Fukutaichou said, gesturing to a nearby tree. Usagi took a seat, her watchful eye trained on the lieutenant, eager for any knowledge that he would impart. She was willing to ignore her growing concern if it meant there was knowledge to be gained. The fact of the matter remained that she didn't have all information necessary to cast anything other than the faintest shadow of doubt.

"The blade that you carry is a Zanpakuto. I found it near where you had fallen in the forest. We are still unsure how it came to be in your possession, but what is clear is that it has chosen you," Aizen explained.

"I… found it, Aizen-sama, the day that you found me. It was a dead man's blade. And well, a dead man has no use for a blade," Usagi explained. "And how does a blade choose someone exactly? You speak of it as if it were a living thing."

"In a sense, it is. Each student entering into the Shin'ou Academy is given a sword similar to yours, an asauchi. Over time, they imprint themselves on their Zanpakuto. Once the spirit within the blade awakens, it becomes distinct. No two are alike, each with it's own name, specific abilities and an appearance unique to itself," Aizen-Fukutaichou explained.

"Some Zanpakuto are melee based, others Kido-based. This is my Zanpakuto," Aizen said, drawing his katana. The long silver steel blade glinted in the afternoon sun, the grip adorned with emerald green thread. "My Zanpakuto is named Kyouka-Suigetsu, a flowing water type Zanpakuto. It has the unique ability to confuse my enemies, turning them against each other through the use of illusions created from mist and flowing water."

"Through meditation and practice with your blade, you will learn its name, and awaken the power within," Aizen explained.

"What is the power is simply knowing a name?" Usagi asked.

"A great deal, Usagi. Allow me to demonstrate," Aizen said, a strange smile played across his lips. He turned the point of sword towards the ground, holding it in both hands. "Shatter, Kyouka-Suigetsu."

Usagi squinted, and then relaxed her eyes, struggling to pinpoint the blade's exact location. It did bear a remarkable resemblance to flowing water. It was beautiful, a shimmering illusion that danced in the light, a confusing spectacle. Usagi could not imagine crossing blades with the lieutenant. If she was unable to discern its stationary position, it seemed an impossible feat to do so in the midst of battle. It would land a blow before his opponent was even aware they had been struck.

"This is the Shikai form of Kyoka-Suigetsu. I have released its spiritual power from its seal within the blade," Aizen said, returning his Zanpakuto to its sheath. "All Zanpakuto have this level of release, but another level remains. It is achieved only by a select few, the rare Bankai. This is the ultimate release of the Zanpakuto's strength, and it is a truly beautiful and deadly sight. Theoretically, all Zanpakuto should be capable of this level of release, but few ever manage it. However, it is one of the requirements of a Captain's position to be able to demonstrate the ability of his Bankai."

"All Captains? But what about you? Do you have one? Can you show me?" Usagi asked with blatant excitement.

"I do, but that's our little secret. Maybe someday I will show you, Usagi-chan, but not today. We should not treat our Bankai frivolously. It's important to offer our sincerest respect to our Zanpakuto always," he explained as he extended his hand to the girl. "Now, let me show you what I did to achieve Shikai. Sadly, I can only the teach you the forms, it's up to you to do the rest, Usagi-chan. I'm counting on you."

Usagi took his hand, soft and warm. _Just like everything else about him, _Usagi mused. It was hard to ever imagine that she ever doubted him. Aizen-Fukutaichou was kind and gentle, and had only ever acted in her best interests. She was thankful for the opportunity to learn at his side, and looked forward to the opportunity to serve him. A contented peace nestled in her heart. She made her decision. She would stay in Seireitei, if only for the opportunity to be near him, to be useful to him.

"Now, watch carefully, and mimic my movements," he said.

* * *

_A/N: I'd like to thank you all for reading this. _

_I can't express how eager I am to hear from you all. I've put a lot of work into this chapter. Hours and hours of writing, and even more hours of editing. I really want to know what you all think. How closely I've kept to the character archetypes, what you thought of Usagi, the plot in general. _

_I already have Ch. 2 written and posted. It's a fairly slow moving story, so be aware of that. _

_Also, seeking an active Beta-reader for future chapters, please inquire within! (AKA PM me!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi closed her eyes, and knelt down, her hand steady on the hilt of her Zanpakuto. The sun was warm on her face. She had chosen this time of the day for the purpose of solitude. While the Fourth Squad was not renowned for their prowess in battle, in fact quite the opposite, some members could still be found in the spacious practice yard. Mainly Seinoske-sama. As Fukutaichou, he could be counted on to immediately rat her out to Unohana-Taichou. Chances were, he would do it just to spite her.

Usagi was not sure how Unohana-Taichou would react if she were to hear about these practice sessions of hers. At her last examination, Unohana-Taichou wore a grim expression as she explained that the restoration of Usagi's reiatsu was not proceeding as expected. There had been little to no change since their last visit. The less the captain knew about this the better.

Exhaling slowly, she drew her sword, and in a single fluid motion, cut a wide swath through the air in front of her, rising into a low crouch as she did so. Inhaling, she pivoted on her back foot and raised her sword to block an imaginary attack. She channeled her reiastu to the best of her abilities, focusing it on her blade.

_Your Zanpakuto is an extension of your soul, and an extension of your arm, weightless in your hand. _Aizen-Fukutaichou's deep voice coached her.

She turned her wrist and brought her Zanpakuto high above her head. Exhaling, she swung down, the wind whistling against the blade. An unfamiliar force tugged at her heart, a subtle shift in her spirit.

**Child, I will heed your call.** Usagi gasped in response, frozen in place. Many weeks passed since Aizen-Fukutaichou had taught her the forms. Now, she had the results that she silently prayed for, and it took the form of a gut-wrenching agony. It was as if her soul were being pulled out through her fingers. Pained seared across her palm, her Zanpakuto burned into her with a blistering heat. Her eyes snapped open, her vision blurry. Her mind clawed against the sudden and overwhelming fatigue that sent her plummeting to the dirt below. As her consciousness slipped away, she recognized the lilting drawl of Gin's voice, his words lost in her confusion. She distantly observed his concerned tone, before her sight grew black.

She resurfaced in a place somehow familiar to her. It was dark, cold, and the air was heavy with moisture. She pushed herself off the hard ground. She could feel the faintest sensation of a warm breeze caressing her face. Instinctively, she turned to follow it.

Time seemed meaningless here. She could have walked for days, hours, minutes without knowing it, but eventually she emerged from the cavern. A silver moon hung low in the sky, causing the white sandy beach to sparkle like diamonds. The most outstanding landmark, however, was not the waves that crashed against the shore in a rhythmic pulse that matched the heavy thud of her heart. Instead, it was the immense creature lounging a short distance away. It took the form of a great cat. Enormous black, leathery wings folded against body, it's face obscured by a thick mane. Its head rested languidly on its monstrous paws, steely claws glinted in the moonlight.

It roused itself as she grew closer, exposing its distinctly humanoid face. Red eyes appraised her in boredom. Her fingers closed instinctively around the hilt of her Zanpakuto. It stretched, arching its back, its long insect-like tail extending outward, terminating in a dangerous looking spear.

**Tell me your heart's desire, child, and I may spare your life**_. _The creature did not speak, but she heard the rumble of its voice all the same. **Answer carefully. You have but a single chance. I am not known for my patience. **

"Power," Usagi answered immediately. It was an answer woven into the very fabric of her being, each thread a young soul frivolously cut short. Too many times she had fled as her friends were abused and victimized. It only mattered that she was faster, faster than her so-called brothers, faster than the petty street vendors that would kill over a stolen melon. However, she had not been faster than some half-baked Shinigami that killed for no other excuse than he was inclined to do so. She was tired of running, and trying to run. She wanted the strength to fight back, to overcome, and drag herself from the gutter to greatness. If it was the will of the world that the strong devour the weak, she vowed never to be weak again.

A low growl rumbled from the creature. **You have chosen wisely, child. However, all power comes at a cost. My strength is yours, my hunger yours. Your enemies will be rent limb from limb. All will submit before our combined might. However, if you prove yourself unworthy, I will devour you whole with no remorse. Nothing will remain. Now, child, know my name. **_  
_

Her breath escaped, torn from her body in a shuddering gasp. Her Zanpakuto remained in her white-knuckled grip, tiny rivulets of blood laced through her fingers. She was wrapped in a warm, strong embrace, the soothing scent of dried persimmons filling her nose. Sunlight filtered through the leaves of a canopy. She was thankful to realize that it was just the two of them.

"Oh God, Gin! He speaks… Such a terrible sound… His name… He is Otokozuki, devourer of souls," she choked out in a throaty whisper, overwhelmed by some unnamed emotion. Unbidden tears blurred her vision, and her shoulders quaked with violent sobs.

"Shh… Yer all right, now. Just get it all out. Ol' Gin's here fer ya," Gin muttered comfortingly in her ear, and clutched her tighter against him. Emotionally drained, her fragile control shattered in the boy's arms. He smoothed her hair with willowy fingers, whispering nothings to soothe her hysteria. "Ya did good, Usa-chan. Ya did real good."

They remained like this until the sun dipped low beneath the horizon. Darkness enveloped the forest like a shroud. Finally, Usagi shifted out from Gin's embrace, and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Don't mention it," he muttered softly, shifting awkwardly. Slowly, his customary grin split his face. "Now, don't ya go an' tell anybody, Usa-chan. I don't want ya ruinin' my reputation."

"God forbid," Usagi muttered, flatly. "Now, where are we?"

"Just someplace I used ta go before I went an' joined up with the Gotei," he replied. "Ain't nothin' special. I figured ya didn't want ta be advertisin'. So I got ya outta there fast as I could. Took ya ta the only place I knew where ya could do yer thing without bein' bothered much."

"How did you manage that? Fourth division is crawling with people," Usagi said. She leaned her head against the boy's shoulder. She suddenly felt very tired.

"I got my ways," Gin said, grinning like a cat that just caught a bird.

"When are we heading back?" Usagi asked, yawning widely.

"I don't know. Probably should soon, yeah? They might start ta wonder where ya got off ta, and I don't want ta catch any shit from Aizen-Fukutaichou for abductin' his precious pet," he replied, ribbing her gently. "But I s'pose we could stay, if ya don't think yer up to it. It's a long walk back ta Seireitei, and gettin' Shikai'll take a lot outta ya. I should know."

"Wait! How did we get outside the walls?" Usagi asked. There was a lot more to Gin than she gave him credit for.

"I told ya, I got my ways," he snickered mischievously. Gin rose, offering Usagi his slender hand. She groaned, heaving her exhausted body forward. She leaned into him as he led the way to a hut. It was a quaint, dirt-floored, one-roomed shack situated next to a small brook. If she'd had a place like this in Zaraki, she probably never would have left. It was peaceful, secluded. Gin worked at lighting a fire, and she sat down, leaning against the wall.

"Here," Gin said as he handed her a dried persimmon. "Ya ought ta eat something, or yer gonna be in bad shape tomorrow."

She munched it slowly. It was getting harder to keep her head up. She kept nodding forward and catching herself. Gin smiled at her softly. It was nice to see him without that stupid grin. Usagi thought he was almost handsome, and the pale blue of his eyes was kind of pretty.

She was glad it was Gin that found her. He'd really come through for her. She would have assuredly caught Hell from Unohana-Taichou, and if Gin were to be believed, Aizen-Fukutaichou wouldn't have been too happy with her either. That idea didn't settle well with her in the least.

"Hmmm… I think it's time for bed," she mumbled. Gin nodded and lay down on pile of straw in the back corner of the hut, and gestured for her to join him. She took a reluctant step forward, halted by a sudden, unexpected anxiety.

"What? I don't bite. Unless that's what yer into, Usa-chan," he said lightly laughing at his own joke. Usagi couldn't figure out her reaction. This wouldn't be the first time she slept on the same bedding as a boy. She had plenty of times with the boys she used to run with in Zaraki. There was nothing weird about it then, she couldn't see how it was any different now. It was practical, conserving body warmth, and all that. She nodded, hesitantly taking the empty space next to him.

She sighed comfortably. She kind of missed this, the itchy straw, the freedom, the closeness. She missed her friends and wondered how they were faring, what they were stealing, and if they were even alive. The silence dragged on, punctuated by the rhythmic breathing of the boy next to her. She rolled over and watched his shoulders sigh with each breath. She was glad she had someone like Gin watching her back. For as irritating as his incessant mocking could be, she knew he was reliable, someone she could trust. Not in the same way she could Aizen-Fukutaichou. The lieutenant would be the one to guide her through the pitfalls of life in Seireitei, but with Gin she felt unrestrained, the freedom to be herself. She knew could trust Aizen-Fukutaichou with her life, but with Gin, she thought, she could trust him with her heart, and all the secrets inside it.

The boy moaned in his sleep, and turned to face her, their noses mere centimeters apart, the sweetness of persimmons on his warm breath. Her body tensed as long, lean arms snaked around her, pulling her flush against him, his forehead pressed against hers. Ichimaru Gin was now far too close for comfort.

"Don't worry, Ran-chan," he mumbled. "Ya ain't never gonna cry again… I'll kill 'im this time…. Gone fer good… Back ta the way things used ta be." Gin stilled, relaxing his embrace. His breathing evened out, slow shallow breaths. She carefully tried to wriggle from his grasp, but the movement caused him to stir again, constricting his hold.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I ever left ya…" Gin mumbled.

Usagi felt a little sad. She knew how he felt. The same way she felt about all the ones she left behind. A small shaggy haired boy came to mind, her sweet little Kaito-kun. He used to have nightmares. He'd scream relentlessly in his sleep if she weren't next to him. The other boys wanted to drive him off, said he was a liability, but she just couldn't. He was so young, so tender and beautiful, and she wanted to protect him from the harsh realities of the life they led. She wondered what ever happened to that quiet, fearful child. She gave a silent prayer that he was safe somewhere, and happy. She vowed that when she got stronger, she'd come back for him, and give him the life he deserved. She only hoped that when that time came, she wouldn't be too late.

Caught up in her nostalgia, Usagi failed to notice her hand sneaking up to rest on the boy's cheek. Her fingers absent-mindedly followed the outline of his face, feather-light touches kissing his jaw and cheekbone. It was something she used to do for Kaito-kun. Kaito-kun's softness wasn't present in this boy's face, but her urge to comfort him was the same. Gin's eyes fluttered open, widened with shock as if he didn't expect her to be there. He backed away, and leaned his head on his hand, silent, watching. A smile curved the corners of his mouth.

"Ya better get ta sleep, Usa-chan. We gotta start early, yeah?" he said, the heavy vestiges of slumber weighing down his voice. She nodded and he rolled away, a chill settled in his absence.

* * *

The first rays of dawn peeked through the forest. They had been walking for some time, and she was starting grow weary. Gin set a grueling pace. Every so often she would pause, and wipe a cold sweat from her brow. He'd hand her another dried persimmon before they set off again. He seemed to have an inexhaustible supply. They walked mostly in silence. What was done under the cover of nightfall, in heat of high-strung emotions, didn't stand up well in the light of day. She felt awkward, unsure of how to break the ice.

"So… Gin. I wanted to ask you something," she said with a forced cheerfulness. He just turned and silently regarded her with a withering stare. She winced, feeling the wind in her sails effectively die. She soldiered on. "I was just wondering. Who's Ran-chan?"

"Where'd ya hear that name?" Gin asked sharply, scowling.

"I… uh… Well, you see… Just never mind. Forget I said anything," she stammered.

"She ain't nobody. I don't know where ya heard that name, but don't go mentioning it again, ya hear?" he scathed. Usagi could almost feel her hackles rise. This guy sure had a lot of nerve. First, it was the silent treatment, and now, he had the audacity to lie to her face.

"Really? Sure seemed to me like she was someone special last night, holding me close like you were, whispering her name in my ear all sweet as you please. 'Oh, Ran-chan, let's go back ta the way things used ta be'," she mockingly crooned, conjuring her best Gin impression.

She expected him to get angry. She wanted him to get a rise out of him. Maybe it was childish, but she didn't care. She tried to smooth things over. She, at least, made an attempt. Her. Not Gin. No, he didn't do anything, except glare at her in cold condescension whenever she spoke. She wanted to see him writhe in the same awkward discomfort. The fool, he deserved every minute of it.

However, it appeared her plan backfired as his mouth curved into that hateful grin. She wanted to slap it off his face. In two short steps he closed the gap between them, his face right up next to hers. Her anger vanished into thin air, replaced by the same staggering anxiety from the night before. A thick knot formed in her throat, and she trembled reflexively.

"Yer wrong there, Usa-chan. I ain't got no feelings. I ain't got nothing like that at all. Ya see, my skin is cold, like a snake. I sniff out my prey, stick my tongue out and taste 'em," he whispered huskily. His tongue traced along the shell of her ear. She swallowed thickly, her gut churning in utter revulsion. It was like he had become some person she didn't know.

"Stop it, Gin," she cried, her voice a hoarse and desperate whisper. "Just stop this. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I swear."

She tried to back away, but his arms snaked around her hips, pressing her into him, cutting off any escape. The tremors of a sob threatened her diaphragm, and she desperately willed it away.

"And if I like 'em." Gin snapped his mouth shut, his teeth clicked together. "I swallow 'em whole. Ya'd do good ta remember that, Usa-chan. Ya'd be better off leaving folks like me an' Aizen-Fukutaichou alone. Folks like us ain't got no heart. We ain't got no mercy," he crooned softly, a lover's voice in her ear, but his words were twisted and spiteful.

"You're wrong, Gin," she muttered as she shook her head fervently, denying his words, denying his actions. She didn't want to believe what was happening. Why was he doing this? She thought she could trust him. She knew she could trust him. This wasn't the Ichimaru Gin that she had come to know, depend upon. He cocked his head, grinning maniacally.

"Oh? Really? And what would a pretty lil' sewer rat like yerself know about high an' mighty types like Aizen-Fukutaichou. Ya don't know who yer dealin' with, girlie-chan. Ya best run along, back to yer gutter, before something bad happens," he sneered, repeating the same words he'd spoken the first night they met.

"I'm not talking about Aizen! I'm talking about you!" she retorted vehemently. She must have taken him a little off-guard, because the grin dropped from his face, his eyes widened to reveal their icy hues. "Whatever you like to think about yourself, Gin, you're mistaken. You're not the person you like to pretend you are."

"Oh, and what kinda person do ya think I am, girlie-chan?" he responded, his assault renewed.

"The kind of person that would do anything to protect the people he holds dear, like your precious, Ran-chan. That's why you left her, isn't it?" she whispered, bitterly wishing she were counted among them. Gin scoffed, but she could see through his façade. She could see through his weak grin.

"Go back to Zaraki, girlie-chan. Leave me an' Aizen-Fukutaichou alone," he said as turned away, leaving her in the garden. "This ain't no place fer a sewer rat."

She watched his retreating figure disappear as he rounded the bend to the Division Five compound, and she remained there, watching long after he departed. Eventually, she turned, wandering back to Division Four. Her feet mechanically travelled to the office of Unohana-Taichou. She knew they were probably worried. With the Captain-Commander interested in her progress, chances were pretty good if Usagi disappeared, Unohana-Taichou would bear the brunt of the punishment.

She stood outside the shoji screen that separated her from owning up to her to disappearance. She took a steadying breath, trying to shake out the sorrow roosting in her chest. She was unsuccessful, but she mustered whatever courage left. She slid open the door, slowly, and stepped inside. It was a dreadful silence she found on the other side of that screen. Unohana-Taichou and Yamada-Fukutaichou looked up from their paperwork with similar expressions of awe and frustration.

"_Tadaima_," she mumbled dumbly. Seinoske-sama looked like he was ready to fly into a blind rage and kill her on the spot. He slammed his nib pen down on his desk, snapping off the tip.

"Where the hell were you? We looked all over Seireitei, and you were nowhere to be found! We wasted all this time looking for you, and here you show up like some stray dog. Is this breadth of your loyalty to Unohana-Taichou? After all that she has done for you? What do you have to say for yourself? And look at you, all covered in dirt from head to toe. Where are your sandals? Is that straw in your hair?" Seinoske-sama fumed. She stood there in silence, letting him get it out of his system. Her eyes locked on the ever-serene Unohana-Taichou. It was impossible to guess the thoughts running through the stoic woman's mind, so Usagi assumed the worst. She dropped to the floor, prostrating herself before the two officers, her face inches away from the tatami mat.

"I offer my sincerest apologies, Unohana-Taichou, Yamada-Fukutaichou. Please regard me with kindness." Once again, a stunned silence reigned.

"Get up, Usagi-chan," the calm voice of Unohana-Taichou pierced through the stillness. She nodded and rose, still looking at the floor. She could feel Seinoske-sama seething in the corner, staring daggers into her. He had every right to be angry. She had no idea that they would send out search parties in her absence. She felt terrible, and now for another reason other than Ichimaru Gin.

"Please leave us, Seinoske-kun. In the meantime, find her a bath, and a new pair of sandals. You are dismissed," the woman said to her lieutenant. He snorted, clearly irritated that he was asked to do some menial task on behalf of their little runaway.

"Give me your Zanpakuto," Unohana-Taichou ordered. Usagi deposited it hesitantly in the woman's extended hand. "Hmmm… I see. How long have you been working to achieve Shikai?"

"Since my visit to Squad Five, ma'am," Usagi answered.

"I see, so less than a month ago," the woman said as she turned the blade over in her hands, examining it from every angle. Crimson threads were woven around the hilt, a braided, golden horsehair tassel hung from the end of the tsuka. The blade was starkly monochromic. The flat black pigment in the blade seemed to swallow whatever light touched it. As if in contradiction, the silver ribbon of steel demarking the blade's edge, gleamed wickedly. Unohana-Taichou returned the sword to its sheath and handed it back to Usagi.

"It seems congratulations are in order. This is quite an accomplishment. I will make a report to the Captain-Commander. I expect that Aizen-Fukutaichou would, also, be interested in this development. You have my permission to visit the Division Five compound. Although, I would ask that you take advantage of the bath Seinoske-kun is readying," the stoic captain responded. She returned to her desk, and directed her attention to a large stack of paperwork. Usagi took this as permission to leave, and trudged towards her quarters with leaden steps.

* * *

Another two months passed before she felt she possessed the courage to travel the distance between the Fourth and Fifth Division barracks. However much she wanted to tell Aizen-Fukutaichou about her Shikai, she had not been prepared to relive the memories that tainted the beautiful garden.

She stared at the invitation in her hand. It was obvious that it was valuable, and not just for the quality of the parchment. The courier that delivered it carried himself with a regal presence that spoke of his position, Fukutaichou of Division One. It was an honor beyond her imagination. He spoke in a cool, impassive tone. His voice did not convey that anything at all were unusual about delivering the Captain-Commander's summons to a lowly hooligan of the Rukongai. Usagi guessed that this was the response to Unohana-Taichou's report.

Furthermore, it seemed the Captain-Commander was not the only one who heard of her achievement. Squad Four was abuzz with the news. Her name was on the lips of every member, from the lowliest unseated squad member to the captain, herself. Usagi wasn't used to this kind of attention. She was a veritable celebrity among the unseated members who had yet to reach Shikai. After the news broke, those seeking her advice waylaid her every step. Usagi employed numerous evasive strategies for dodging the new recruits. This was one aspect of the situation that almost seemed a blessing.

She could not understand their interest. She had no answers for them. She only practiced, until one day it just seemed to happen. They were certainly more capable than her. The Fourth Division, while not renowned for combat, was powerful in its own right. Seinoske-sama often boasted that every member of their division had achieved the highest marks in the Shin'ou Academy for Kaido. They were the caretakers of Seireitei, the cogs that kept this powerful machine in motion. It was a different kind of strength that Usagi could appreciate.

In all the excitement, all Usagi hoped was that the news had yet to reach Squad Five. She had wanted very much to be the one that told Aizen-Fukutaichou. She was fairly certain that Gin had not mentioned their escapade to his superiors, and this kept a part of the hope alive.

Usagi sighed, her eyes drifting over the strange symbols beautifully scrawled across the page. Meaningless. What a waste to deliver such a summons to a person who could not even appreciate the words. She slid the invitation into the front of her pink obi, white sakura petals woven into the design. She hoped this cheerful bit of color would be enough to remind her other, happier walks in the garden.

She snuck through the alleys between the lesser-occupied buildings of Squad Four, weaving a path to the exit. Two unseated officers walked along the main thoroughfare, chatting amiably to each other.

"I am going to ask her tonight," a younger squad-member said passionately. He ran his hand through his chin-length black hair anxiously. "I'm really going to do it."

"Ask who?" his friend replied. They paused in front of the alleyway that concealed her. Usagi grimaced, and tried to press herself into the shadows as she issued silent curses against her white yukata. They couldn't have chosen some other, more subtle color?

"Zaraki no Usagi-sama," the first squad-member replied. He was so soft-spoken, Usagi had to strain to hear. At the sound of her name, she suppressed a groan. It was another one of _them_.

"Oh, for what? About the Shikai thing? You're wasting your time, Hanataro. She's not going to help you, especially if she didn't help me," his friend said. Usagi took an immediate dislike to his arrogance. No wonder why she didn't bother giving this guy the time of day. She thought she might help this Hanataro guy just to spite him.

"No, not that. I'll probably never achieve Shikai anyway," Hanataro said. This kid had some pretty extreme self-esteem issues. She wanted to yell at him, tell him with an attitude like that of course he'd never get Shikai, but she resisted the urge. It wasn't worth giving away her position. If she ever saw him around, though, she'd set him straight. "I was going to ask her out –."

"Like on a date?" his friend interrupted. He barked an incredulous laugh when Hanataro nodded sheepishly. Usagi felt heat sear into her cheeks. Had the world suddenly become sick with madness? First it was summons from the Captain-Commander, now she was to be dogged by lovesick recruits. It was too much, too much! The line had to be drawn somewhere, and this seemed like as good a place as any. "Yeah, well, tell me how that goes, Yamada. With all the time she spends with your brother, I'll bet you don't even get close to her. So excuse me, if I don't hold my breath."

"Yeah, you're right. It was a dumb idea," Hanataro mumbled. His friend clapped his hand on Hanataro's shoulder, and they continued on. Usagi crept to the edge of the alley, and peered around the corner into the wide road. She watched them turn a corner, and the breath she had been holding escaped with an exasperated sigh. She trotted across the intersection. Her energy strangely renewed.

She dipped between another set of buildings, finally near the entrance of the compound. From her vantage point, she could see the cherry trees still in full-bloom. She stepped reluctantly into the garden, and pushed back the churning resentment that was trying to nest in belly. Her emotions clashed as she attempted to banish the recollection Gin's breath on her cheek, the sharp edge of his words. Her determination faltered. This was the place where she usually turned back, the place where she had watched him, and seemingly, their friendship, retreat from view. She steeled her resolve. If she couldn't do it now, she might as well just leave Seireitei forever. What would be the point in staying? How would she be any use to Aizen-Fukutaichou if she couldn't manage to cross a single garden? She couldn't keep taking the easy way out. Today was the day she would take that next step, and another, and as many as she must until she finally reached her destination.

'Aizen-sama,' the lieutenant's name became a mantra that guided her feet across the stones. The wooden clatter of her geta sounded the cadence. When she met him, it'd been a day similar to this. The falling cherry blossoms floated on the subtle breeze. She imitated him, snatching a blossom from the sky. The petals were soft, fragile gossamer in her hand. She sighed sadly as she placed it behind her ear just as the he had done, at a time that, now, felt so long ago. She continued onwards to meet him again.

She wandered into the Squad Five barracks, past the living quarters. She seemed to look for Gin in every shrouded corner and in the face of every Shinigami that crossed her path. Her heart oscillated at the prospect of running into him, awkwardly shifting between a stutter and a hammering tempo.

Usagi found it frustrating that someone so new to her could cause such turmoil in her heart. She hated the complexity of her new life, and more so, the sheer loneliness of it. It was a loneliness assuaged by the simple presence of his company. Despite his warnings, she decided to remain in Seireitei, but it was a decision that she questioned with more and more frequency as the days passed and her isolation compounded. If it were not for her debt to Aizen-Fukutaichou, she would have fled to the freedom and familiarity of Zaraki.

The administration building came into view, and she walked the long hallways to towards its south wall. The shoji screen separating Aizen-Fukutaichou's office was open. Unsure of how to approach him, she lingered in the corridor.

"Usagi-chan, what a pleasant surprise!" the lieutenant's cheerful voice filtered in the hall. Usagi was taken off guard for a moment. From her vantage point, she could not even see him, but he knew exactly who it was. It seemed an amazing feat, although, due to her footwear, she was not exactly stealthy. She discarded her offending sandals, and entered the spacious office.

"Hello, Aizen-sama. I'm glad to see you again. I would have come sooner, but Unohana-Taichou has not been pleased with the rate of my recovery," Usagi said with a smile. She left the implications hang there. It was not a lie, nor was it entirely representative of the truth. She could hardly bring herself to admit that she had felt too awkward to visit him.

"Really? How do you feel today, Usa-chan?" Aizen-Fukutaichou asked with a worried frown.

"I feel fine, Aizen-sama. I always feel fine. It must be some sort of precaution. Anyway, I have some important news. Unohana-Taichou lifted my restrictions in order to tell you personally," Usagi said as she knelt in a traditional seiza fashion before the man.

"Then it must be important news indeed," Aizen-Fukutaichou mused. "So please, do tell, Usa-chan. You have my rapt attention."

She removed her Zanpakuto from her obi, followed by the invitation, and set them both on the tatami mat in front of her. He beamed a knowing smile.

"Aizen-sama, this is my Zanpakuto, Otokozuki, and a summons from the Captain-Commander," she said solemnly. It seemed an event that required a bit of gravity.

"Congratulations, Usagi! These are both remarkable achievements for one so young. You have truly impressed me with your abilities," he praised. He rose from his desk to sit across from her. He picked up her Zanpakuto, examining it in much the same way Unohana-Taichou had. "My, what a lovely blade indeed."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama, but I am afraid they are not my accomplishments. Rather, they are yours," she replied. She didn't feel worthy of such praise. Not from him.

"I fear I must disagree with your assessment, Usagi-chan. I told you then, all I could do was show you the forms. It was up to you to decide what to do with them," Aizen said, smiling.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. Umm… I was wondering something…" Usagi muttered. Her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap.

"And what is that?" Aizen asked, as he looked to her with an encouraging smile. He slid the Zanpakuto into its sheath and laid it between them on the floor.

"Did you know about my Shikai?" Usagi asked tentatively.

"Not exactly, although I assumed as much. You see, Hirako-Taichou also recently received a similar summons from the Captain-Commander. I presumed it could only mean that you achieved something quite extraordinary. It seems your recent success has further piqued his interest. He's called a meeting with the other Divisions to discuss your future in the Gotei Thirteen," Aizen-Fukutaichou explained.

* * *

The majority of the highest-ranking officers of the Gotei Thirteen stood in attendance, captains and their adjutants. They were all staring at her, each pair of eyes regarding her with an emotionless scrutiny. Even Aizen-Fukutaichou appeared cold and detached. She fought to hold their unflinching gaze. It was unnerving, and she could hardly stay her trembling hand.

**Do not look away. Theirs is the power you seek. Do not falter in the face of your destiny**_._ His voice rumbled in her mind like a distant thunderstorm. She knew now, it was the voice of Otokozuki, her Zanpakuto spirit. He had always been there in the back of her mind, guiding her like a harsh and terrifying sensei.

"Captains of the Gotei Thirteen," the Captain-Commander's said. His stern, weathered voice broke the unbearable silence. "Before you, stands a child of extraordinary ability."

"I don't see why we are even here," a man spat. The insignia of his haori proclaimed his status as the captain of Squad Eleven, a squad renowned for their thirst for battle. "The Gotei Thirteen must've run out of things to do. A single Hollow must not be left in Hueco Mundo, if you'd call a meeting of the captains to discuss some brat's military future. Throw her in the Academy like the others. If she has the balls, she'll join my squad. If she doesn't, then what do I care? You're just wasting my time, Captain-Commander Yamamoto!"

"I disagree, Kiganjou-Taichou," Aizen-Taichou interjected.

"Yeah, sure you do, Aizen. Aren't you just as happy as a pig in shit, having your little find paraded all over Seireitei? But I think I speak for everyone when l say I have better shit to do," Kiganjou-Taichou said bitterly. "It seems your captain agrees with me, Aizen. He's conspicuously absent from this so-called important meeting."

"Hirako-Taichou is out on an important reconnaissance mission. There have been unusual disappearances in the Rukongai these days. He's given me leave to speak with his authority," Aizen-Fukutaichou replied coolly.

"Shinji's got the way of it, I say. Who gives a damn about this brat? And who gives a damn about you, Aizen? I know you're just sniffing around for a captain's seat," Kiganjou-Taichou barked.

A murmur broke out among the other captains, some voicing complaints, others their agreement with Aizen-Fukutaichou. Kiganjou-Taichou rested his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. It did not seem to take much provocation to stoke the embers of Kiganjou-Taichou's anger. Usagi was momentarily forgotten, the assembled captains more interested in Aizen-Fukutaichou's response to such blatant hostility. The weight of his overwhelming reiatsu flooded the room, bearing down on her chest, smothering her. Beads of sweat pricked her forehead as she struggled with the simple task of breathing. She saw a look of concern briefly flicker across Seinoske-sama's face, before it was forced into impassivity. Usagi noticed that he did not take his gaze off of her.

"Enough!" the Captain-Commander snapped. All dissension died at the sound of his voice. "Remember who has called you here, Kenpachi!"

"Hai, ichibantai-Taichou," the Eleventh Division captain muttered, his mouth contorted in a silent snarl as he stared at the lieutenant with murderous intent.

"As I was saying, I do not believe that the girl possesses the proper skills to achieve success at academy," Aizen continued. Usagi was stunned at his revelation. He didn't think she was good enough. He didn't even say her name.

"Is that so, Aizen-san?" Unohana-Taichou replied. "I have watched her development carefully over the last half-year, and it is quite obvious that she possesses a great deal of natural aptitude. It is no secret that she has already achieved Shikai without setting foot at Shin'ou."

"I am suspicious of that fact, Unohana-Taichou," a stern voice spoke. An aged man stepped forward, carrying himself with a regal demeanor. It was the kind of confidence that could only be bred into a man, an aura that demanded respect. However it was a different kind of demand than Usagi had ever known. It wasn't the petulant demand of a child. It could not be ignored. It compelled all others to acknowledge his station.

"Have you seen it with your own eyes, Unohana-Taichou?" he continued. His white haori bore the insignia of the camellia flower, representing his position as Sixth Division's captain.

"No, Kuchiki-sama. However, the girl presented me with her awakened Zanpakuto," she replied. The aged captain frowned in apparent disbelief.

"It's true! I'm not a liar and neither is Unohana-Taichou!" Usagi shouted. The words spilled from her lips before she had the chance to stop them. The older captain grunted in displeasure, and silently glared at her disdainfully.

All eyes were upon her, staring in a stunned silence. It was almost as if they forgot she was in the room. The color drained from her face the minute her gaze rested on Seinoske-sama. If she had ever thought he was mad before, she now knew how mistaken she had been.

"Hold your tongue! You dare speak in the presence of your betters! You are to speak only when spoken to!" Seinoske-sama flared. Unbidden tears welled in Usagi's eyes as she nodded her head. The volume and harshness left the lieutenant's voice as he continued on. "We went over this, Usagi."

"I-I'm sorry, Seinoske-sama. I won't let it happen again," she whispered.

"See that it doesn't," he replied.

"Usagi," Aizen-Fukutaichou called. She snapped her pleading gaze to him.

She always made a mess of these kinds of situations. She always made Unohana-Taichou, Aizen-Fukutaichou, and Seinoske-sama look bad. Why they continued to stick their neck out for her, she would never know. Gin was right. Seireitei is no place for a sewer rat like her. They would all be better off without her. However, when she looked at the assembly before her, it was obvious that decision was no longer hers to make. She stood before the most powerful men and women in Soul Society, and they would decide her destiny.

"Usagi, please demonstrate your Shikai. Exactly how you showed me," Aizen-Fukutaichou said.

"Hai, Aizen-sama," she acknowledged, numbly.

She drew her Zanpakuto, positioning it perpendicular to her body with the blade's edge facing inward. She raised her eyes to meet the aged captain as she placed her open palm against Otokozuki's wicked edge. His eyes widened imperceptibly as the blade bit into the supple flesh of her small hand. She slid her hand down the blade, painting the silver ribbon crimson with her blood.

"Devour, Otokozuki," she ordered, her voice low, dangerous, and foreign on her tongue.

**Even these will bow before us. Or they can submit in death**_._ She could feel his spirit move within the sword, within her. It was an indescribable thirst for blood. Her reiatsu peaked as Otokozuki awakened in her hand. Her hair whipped in the violent wind of her fierce aura. A few lieutenants shifted uncomfortably under the sheer weight of its power, and Usagi struggled to suppress a fiendish grin. They looked almost afraid. With a subtle flick of her blade, her blood splattered to the floor.

"It's a hoax! It doesn't look any different!" Kiganjou-Taichou shouted in a tone torn between outrage and glee.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," Usagi replied, her voice rich with dark laughter. She was intoxicated by the raw strength of the spiritual pressure crashing against her skin. It was powerful, thrilling. There were no other words to describe the feeling, except to say she felt alive. "Care to... try it out, Kiganjou-sama?"

"That won't be necessary, Usagi-san," a young man interjected. He did not wear a haori or a lieutenant's badge of office. "I can speak to the abilities of her Zanpakuto. I ran analysis on a test sample Twelfth Division supplied to Aizen-Taichou. It is a Kido-based Zanpakuto, imbued with a paralytic poison that attacks its victim's nervous system. It appears a different poison is administered with each strike. We recorded seventeen different varieties before the subject went offline. All functioned similarly by attacking the muscular nerves. Prolonged exposure to the toxin or repeated contamination results in death due to cardiac arrest or asphyxiation."

"My, what a scary sword, Usa-chan," a deep voice drawled from the back of the room. It sounded like something Gin would say. His voice was different, but the accent was familiar. It dragged her from her euphoria. She scanned the crowd, looking for its source. She saw him leaning against the wall. He tilted his straw sakkat, and smiled lazily, a woman's pink kimono draped over his shoulders. His lieutenant stood beside him, her mouth twisted in a hard scowl.

"Indeed, Shunsui-san," Kuchiki-Taichou agreed. Although his expression was impassive, Usagi could feel the appraisal in his gaze. "I agree with Aizen-san. She develops too haphazardly. This girl possesses neither the wisdom, nor experience, to balance such an ostentatious show of power. As it stands, I fear she is a danger to Soul Society."

"And this is why I would like to suggest that Usagi-chan remain under my tutelage until she possesses such attributes," Aizen-Fukutaichou said. The Eleventh Division captain snorted in disdain.

"You're hardly fit to train her, Aizen. I'll take the brat. She can join my squad. I can teach her all she needs to know," Kiganjou-Taichou offered with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"I do not believe that is wise, Kiganjou-Taichou. It would not be prudent that she remain under the auspices of Gotei Thirteen for much longer without first entering the academy. She has already remained with Squad Four for over six months. Many will come to resent her special treatment. If she must remain, I would especially discourage her entrance into the combat squads where tactical cohesion is imperative," Unohana-Taichou said.

"The precedence has already been set by Zaraki Kenpachi. He's able to hold his own. I don't see why this brat should be any different," Kiganjou-Taichou said.

"You would compare her with Zaraki Kenpachi?" Unohana-Taichou responded incredulously. Usagi was shocked to see even a modicum of emotion present in the ever-stoic captain of Division Four.

"Well then, Retsu-chan, what would you have done with her?" the Eleventh Division captain shot back.

"If Captain-Commander does not allow her to study under me, then perhaps this may be a better suggestion," Aizen-Fukutaichou said. "I do not feel that she should be thrust into the responsibilities of a Shinigami without proper training. Instead, why not petition the noble clans to accept her as a ward? It would allow her the time necessary to train until she possesses the proper attributes to meet with success at Shin'ou."

"You will be disappointed, Aizen-san. The noble clans would not accept a ward of her station," Kuchiki-Taichou said.

"Is it not the duty of the noble clans to protect the Soul Society? With all due respect, Kuchiki-sama, it was you that brought forth the notion that the girl was a danger," Aizen-Fukutaichou responded smoothly. Kuchiki-Taichou frowned in contemplation. Silence filled the room. The time had come for the jury to deliberate. Usagi knew that the moment she had entered the room, her destiny was out of her hands. She felt as if she were swept up in a great tide, a current far too powerful to swim against. However frustrating, she knew she could only hope not to drown.

"Aizen-san makes an excellent argument, Captain-Commander. If it is your desire, the Kuchiki Clan will make the appropriate arrangements," the Sixth Division captain said.

"Then it is settled," Captain-Commander Yamamoto said. "Kuchiki Clan will take the girl. I expect regular updates about her progress, Ginrei."

"I want to make this clear, Captain-Commander, I am honor bound to accept her. However, she will not be adopted into my house, her station prevents it. As head of my house, I will see to it that the girl receives an education as would be expected of a ward of the Kuchiki Clan, but we will not be expected to extend the Kuchiki honor to one such as her," Kuchiki-Taichou said. "Now, if you will excuse me, there is much preparation to be done."

With a bow, the aged captain turned to leave, but stopped short at the door. "Girl, you will appear before the clan elders at midday tomorrow. An attendant will arrive at dawn to prepare you. I expect you to be on your best behavior, whatever that may be."

* * *

_A/N: So here's chapter 2. I hope that you like it as much as the first. (And I hope you liked the first)_

_I have to wonder what your opinions of Aizen are. Do you like him? When I wrote him, I found him to be incredibly likable. Next to Gin, he's my favorite character in the story. Gin is really fun to write. I really like his vernacular, it's very fun. _

_Usagi is also fun to write. I kind of like the idea of this punk street kid being thrown into the mix with Seireitei. She seems to harbor a lot of disillusions about what its like. I also like Otokozuki. He's modeled after a manticore, which a word derived from an ancient Persian for man-eater, that is what his name means in Japanese._

_Although, I have a soft spot for Seinoske-sama. He doesn't really appear much in the manga, so I've had to draw a lot from my own creativity. There are very few notes about his character. Those being he has "a bad attitude" but that he is really loyal to Unohana. Hopefully, I've accurately portrayed those two attributes. I sort of see Seinoske-sama as a good Onii-sama to Usagi. He really cares about her in his own way. _

_Also, Tadaima is what Japanese people supposedly say when they are returning home. It means "I'm back" or "I'm home"._


End file.
